


The visit

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sakusa is soft for his nephew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Sakusa’s sister and her family are coming to town to see Kiyoomi and with them is Haru, 6 years old. The little boy doesn't know it yet but he is going to change a lot of things.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	The visit

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I might make

Sakusa seemed to be slightly happier than usual that day. And he was. His sister was in town for the weekend with her husband and their son. He has already told the coach that they would come by at some point towards the end of practice, so they could spend the rest of the day together. And because the next day there was a game, they would also go see it, Kiyoomi got them tickets.

So yes, he was happier than usual because he loved his nephew and godson. Haru was 6 years old and was his biggest fan. He even started volleyball this year, to be like his uncle. It would be the first time he would get to see him train with the Black Jackals and they were both excited, even though one of them showed it more than the other. 

He was waiting for his turn to spike when the door of the gym opened and his family came in, as discreetly as they could. Well at least her sister and husband did, Haru gasped loudly and pointed at Sakusa with a big smile, before waving with both arms with a big smile. A small smile made his way on Kiyoomi’s face as he did a small wave before going back to focusing on Miya who was about to toss for him.

The toss was perfect, as always, Miya was the only one who could toss him that high, just like he liked them. All the team smiled when Haru cheered loudly when the ball hit the flook quickly followed by his father telling him to stay calm and silent. Some of his teammates came to see him.

“Omi-Omi is that your family?”

“Your nephew is adorable, how old is he?”

“Which one is your sibling? Neither of them looks like you.”

“Man, I wish Natsu came to see me, but she’s too busy in high school.”

Sakusa frowned. He didn’t like talking about himself.

“It’s my sister, Aoi, yes we don’t look alike, she’s much older than me and that’s Haru, he’s 6. Now we have to go back to practice.”

Bokuto and Hinata complained that they wanted to know more, for once they had a chance to know him better but Sakusa ignored them and went back in line for the spikes. To his surprise, Miya was looking at him weirdly. Was it so weird that he had a family? Yes, probably. Maybe he should tell them a little bit more about himself. Just in case something bad happened to him they knew who to call.

Once practice was over, he went to see his family quickly before going to the shower. He petted Haru’s head while talking to Aoi. She had a work meeting here and since her brother had a game she thought that it would be a good idea to stay for the weekend. Sakusa was glad he listened to his mother and bought a sofa bed, even though he barely used it.

“You were so cool unkie! When you went bam with the ball it was waaaaah! Mom said that we could get ice cream after practice, can we go now pleased?”

Haru made him think of Hinata in the way he talked sometimes, it was cute when his nephew did it. Aoi told her son that Kiyoomi had to change first and then they would go. In the locker room, Miya teased him with his grin that Sakusa had to remind himself that he was supposed to hate.

“So unkie, you’re going to get ice cream?”

He frowned and ignored him. He should have seen it coming, that someone who has heard Haru calling him unkie. He hated it when people made fun of him and even more when it was Miya. It always hurt more when it was him and sadly making fun of him was Atsumu’s favourite hobby it seemed like.

After a quick shower, he hurried to join his family, giving a hug to his nephew. Haru was one of the rare people allowed to touch him. He made them visit the town while they were enjoying their ice creams. Aoi gave him news about the rest of the family and Haru told him everything that happened at school or at his volley club.

“We learned how to spike! I’m not as good as you yet but it’s still so cool! But what I like more is to receive, it’s the best! I can’t wait for the match, when I told my friends that I would go see a real professional game with my uncle playing they were all waaaaah and Fuji said that it wasn’t true. I don’t like Fuji.”

The adults looked at each other with a smile, even though Kiyoomi’s was hidden behind his mask. The little boy was a true chatterbox. He was tired of walking so he was now on Kiyoomi’s shoulders, rambling about everything that went through his mind. He hadn’t realized how much he missed them until now. He had never been that close to his sister, as she was older than him, and had always been fine alone. But he had never been truly alone because there was Komori with him. His cousin stayed with him most of the time and without them realizing how, they had been best friends. But now they were in different towns and all of his family was in Tokyo or around it. He should call his parents and his grandmother.

“Your team seems nice! We talked with your captain and your coach a little bit. Oh, and this guy.... What was his name. I think he said that he was the libero?”

Neither he or Aoi ever had a good memory for names and faces, which often created awkward situations.

“They all told us that you were a great player and a very reliable man. When I’m going to say that to grandma, she will be so proud. You know that she watches all of your games on TV? We do too when we can of course but she doesn’t miss a single one. When will you play in Tokyo so she can come see you?”

Haru wasn’t the only chatterbox in the family. His sister and him definitely weren’t anything alike. She had always been more outgoing than him.

That night they insisted on taking the sofa bed, stating that he should be sleeping well in his own bed to be in good form for his game. He shared his bed with Haru who nearly didn’t sleep because of how excited he was. His excitement was contagious, but it also made Kiyoomi nervous. He wanted to play well, no great even, and even won. It wasn’t often that his family could come to his game and he wanted to make them proud. In fact it was the first time they would come in years. He came from a very busy family after all.

He had to leave them alone to join his team and when he arrived in the locker room of the stadium Meian asked him if his family was going to be there.

“They will? Okay guys, Kiyoomi’s family is going to be watching the game so we have to play our best okay?”

He looked down, a bit uncomfortable with all the team looking at him and agreeing. Every time they knew family members of a player was present Meian would tell them to do their best, but it was the first time he was that player. Miya gave him a wink and told him to not worry, he would toss to him a lot. He refused to acknowledge the funny feeling growing in his belly.

When they arrived on the court, he immediately looked for his family and he spotted them easily. They were pretty close to the court and Haru was holding a sign he probably made himself. It was full of colors and glitters and you could read “go unkie” in big uneven letters. He smiled at the sight of it and even more when he saw that Haru was now proudly wearing a small 15 jersey with Sakusa written on the back. Hinata pointed at the sign and laughed when Bokuto pointed at the “and unkie’s team” written smaller under the big letters. This time Sakusa joined them in laughing, to everyone’s surprise. It was a really sweet gesture.

He was better than usual. Meian teased him that it was because his family was watching him and maybe he wasn’t wrong. But it was also because Miya seemed to be on fire today. As he promised most of his tosses went to Sakusa and of course they were all perfect. What was annoying with this guy was that no matter how annoying he was, his tosses were always just like Sakusa liked them. 

Not only was he playing better than usual, he was also in a better mood. From time to time he could hear Haru explaining the rules to his parents who were a bit lost but cheering nonetheless. He never thought it would made him so happy to be cheered on. Usually he didn’t really listen to the cheers, preferring to focus on the game. 

In the end it had been a win. Kiyoomi was glad, he would have hated that his family saw him lost the only time they came. He was so happy that he even, after a moment of hesitation joined the group hug. Thankfully no one put their arm around him. Hell, he even made the claws with Miya, which he rarely did. It was only because Haru was also making them of course, it had nothing to do with Miya’s smile that was so beautiful. 

After the final stretches he joined his family, holding his nephew on his side. Haru absolutely loved the game and really enjoyed it. His sister and her husband did too, even though they didn’t understand much. 

“It was going so fast! Thank goodness Haru was here to explain the rules, otherwise we would have had no idea what was going on.”

Aoi gave him a quick hug, much to his surprise. They weren’t exactly touchy-feely in the family. 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself back there. I’m glad you are.”

Her husband looked at her, surprised. Apparently, he didn’t see where Kiyoomi enjoyed himself. But he did, he simply didn’t show it much. Haru was back on rambling when Kiyoomi had an idea. The little boy mentioned that some of his teammates didn’t believe that he was actually going to see a professional game, and he was a fan of the team. Still holding his nephew against his hip he went to see the rest of the team which was chatting happily. 

“Everyone? Is it possible to take a picture with my nephew?”

The rest of the team agreed immediately and posed for the picture. Haru was beaming, surrounded by his uncle’s team. This way he would prove Fuji that he did go to a professional game. He even got the autographs of everyone on his sign. A few of his team mates were fathers and were soft for the little boy. Bokuto even threw a few balls with him. He was definitely the most popular with kids, probably because he was a bit of a kid himself. Sakusa was busy talking with his sister who was gushing about the picture she took of Kiyoomi holding his nephew, their back turned to her and the two jerseys with Sakusa spreading on their backs in plain sight. So busy he didn’t even notice that Haru was talking to Miya.

“Excuse me mister, but are you in love with my unkie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! The next part should be coming up soon


End file.
